Red vs Blue: Reconstruction
Red vs Blue: Reconstruction is the newest project of Rooster Teeth. The trailer was announced on April 5th, 2008. Its cast includes Burnie Burns, Yomary Cruz, Rebecca Frasier, Dan Godwin, Joel Heyman, Matt Hullum, Shannon McCormick, Geoff Ramsey, Jason Saldaña, Gustavo Sorola, Nathan Zellner and Kathleen Zuelch. Most of these voice actors were involved in the original Blood Gulch Chronicles. The first episode was released on Memorial Day of 2008 (May 26), and features Agent Washington from the "Recovery One" Series. The episode discusses the enemy in the trailer and Omega (O'Malley). At the end of the episode, Wash is shown in Coagulation in Halo 2 armor. Trailer The trailer (alternating from a third person point of view to a helmet cam of one of the soldiers) disclose two visible soldiers, both from Operation Freelancer, the same project that Tex was in. The red and blue soldiers are identified as being from the Recovery program, from the mini series Recovery One and are designated Recovery Nine and Recovery Six, respectively. There is a voice-over for the trailer, as the action shown is silent. It is of what sounds like a board member, representative, head researcher or chairman of the Freelancer project, apparently giving a report on the findings of the two soldiers, and mentioning that despite what "others" stated, they had no warning of the coming incident. The trailer takes place at Outpost 17-B "Valhalla", and the recovery agents are there to investigate an incident at the outpost. It is interesting to note that the two soldiers, both gray with ODST helmets, are marked with both Blue and Red details. Whether this fits into the fact the Vic in the original Chronicles seemed to be relaying orders to command is unknown. It may indicate that the blue and red teams were, in fact, working together at one time. The two agents found both blue and red soldiers dead and the bases barricaded. On one of the walls someone wrote: "we are the meta". They then found a crashed ship and were killed shortly after by an unknown, camouflaged figure wearing white armor. It is speculated that this character is the mystery person from Recovery One, or Tex from the original Blood Gulch Chronicles. Plot After all contact were lost with both Red and Blue forces in Valhalla, two Recovery agents are dispatched to gather information. They discover both teams barricaded inside their own bases, all killed. A cloaked being, later confirmed to be the creature from Red vs Blue: Recovery One, attacks the pair of agents and kills them. Later, a whole army of agents are sent to Valhalla, but the creature doesn't attack again. The large recovery team finds one remaining Red soldier, Walter. Through Walter's recount of the situation, Agent Washington and an apparent Field Director deduce the culprit to be O'Malley. Washington is sent for help on combat against O'Malley with the only people who have had experience, the Red and Blue forces of Blood Gulch. Episode One It opens with a scene of a lot of activity at Valhalla outpost 17-B. The next is about a survivor, named Private Walter Hendersen, who was called by one of the bosses of the Recovery program. He explains that when the ship crashed, the blues got a hold of it, and when they left, the reds didn't find anything unusual. Then there was an infection amongst the blues. Some trapped the others inside base, and then destroyed the com towers of both Blue and Red teams. It became quiet and so the reds decided to send a squad out and discovered all blues where dead. When the equipment from the ship was brought to Red base and send online, the infection started for the red team. Soldiers where starting to act crazy and disobay orders. The mystery person first searched all the body's at blue base, then searched the infected body's and in the end he tried to kill everyone. Private Henderson is dismissed and then the boss talks to agent Washington. Apperently he had survived the encounter by a healing unit he received from the Recovery program and confirmed the mystery person is the same as he fought. Only it is getting stronger. It is next revealed that the A.I. Omega, A.K.A. O'malley, has joined the Meta. Agent Washington is next send to bloodgulch outpost A1 where he is to contact the 'experts' who have already dealth with O'malley. Greek Letters In the end "we are the meta" switches to Greek letters, which in chronical order(different sized letters due to the font changing from caps lock to not cl) says: *EAOFaete *F e aet N E OA *EiNS FU Y a *and finally, before it changes to Reconstruction, it says FECONSTFUCTION This is likelly an anagram, used with greek letters that resemble latin ones, but this has yet to be confirmed. they then change into the word: Reconstruction Trivia *Tex's armor's special ability was to become temporarily invisible, just as the unknown character in Reconstruction was. *Luke McKay also made a comic making fun of the announcement trailer. It shows the Red striped Recovery Agent saying, "'We are the Mets?' What the hell is a baseball team doing here?" The Blue striped Recovery Agent then replies, "Would you clean your visor already?" *Reconstruction was the period after the American Civil War. This is also a time after some sort of civil war when they're probably rebuilding, possibly the civil war between the Reds and the Blues. *In the original ending of Red vs. Blue episode 100, when Caboose and Church are talking, if you zoom in you can see two transparent white Spartans fighting, possibly the ghost of Wyoming fighting Tex.